


Cyclonus, please come back!

by SunnyandSidesFemme



Series: Dragonformers [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, dragonformers, valve pluggng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyandSidesFemme/pseuds/SunnyandSidesFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dragonformer!Tailgate goes into heat, Cyclonus flies off, leaving Tailgate in his hiding spot. Then Whirl appears, dragged in by the scent of an in-heat carrier!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyclonus, please come back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate's heat having driven Cyclonus off to avoid raping the mech, (though Tailgate argues it would so not be rape), Whirl comes along and attempts to get at the tiny dragonformer.

Tailgate cowered in his cave, whimpering as the large dragon outside roared and ripped at the cave enterance. Tears built in his optics as his tail tucked itself tighter, hiding his leaking array. "Why did Cyclonus leave me? He knew my heat was coming up!" came unbidden to his processor, and light blue energon-tears poured freely down his face-plates and snout. The small dragonformer shuddered violently; the much larger dragon outside slamming rough forelegs into the side of the cave. Tailgate cried out in terror, screaming in his mind for Cyclonus to come back. All the while, he whimpered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Cy-Cyclonus, please come back! Please, please, please!" His white and teal plating clattered loudly as he trembled, the heat haze settling further into his processor. The mini-dragon curled into a ball, snuffling with his optics offlined.

*****

Cyclonus prowled agitatedly at the edge of the forest, growling and snarling as he fought the lust threatening to rise up: His red optics darkened as Tailgate came to the forefront of his processor; visions of the smaller dragon mewling and writhing beneath his own, larger frame. He snarled as the image of an egg-heavy Tailgate came up, tail lashing violently. A loud roar broke him out of his daydream. He stilled, audials perked as he followed the sound to its origin. With a start, he snorted and unfurled his wings, soaring as he swiftly flapped his wings. He soared away - towards Tailgate's hideout - and slammed into the dragon outside. "WHIRL! I will offline you!" he roared furiously. His massive claws and fangs tore into Whirl's plating, tail swinging about and slapping the dragon's helm. Whirl snapped and swiped at the larger purple and black dragon.

~

Tailgate gasped and scrambled for the entrance, tail and aft wriggling happily as his audials picked up Clyclonus's enraged vocalizer. He preened instinctively; two wonderfully strong sires were fighting over him, his coding was estatic. His light optics watched the fight eagerly, his neck arched and wings flared with pleasure as the one-horned purple and black dragon chased off the other. He purred low in his chasis, slinking out into the open.

*****

Cyclonus whirled around as a purr came from the cave. His optics greedily followed Tailgate's smaller, carrier frame. A deep rumble came from his chasis as he stalked towards Tailgate, circling the carrier as he preened, showing off his large wings and claws, and his long, spiked tail. Tailgate eagerly watched Cyclonus, his smaller, less sleek frame growing hot. Faceplates heated and tinted blue, he purrs his delight. With a pleased chirp, he trotted up to Cyclonus and tucked himself under his chin, glossa flicking out and licking Cyclonus's neck cables. A large foreleg draped itself over his backplates, drawing his frame tightly against a large chasis.

~

Cyclonus let out a deep, rumbling purr as he curled around his new mate, grooming him liesurely. Tailgate trilled happily, snuggling against his dominant. With a mewl, he lifted his tail, grinding his dripping valve against Cyclonus's thigh. The dominant dragon snarled lustfully, nipping at his mate's audials and back. He snaked his neck around behind his mate, venting heavily as he pressed his snout against the moist valve; glossa sneaking out and laving the swollen folds. Tailgate gasped and dropped to his front with a purr, lifting his aft higher. Keens and trills streamed from his mouth, his hips grinding back into the glossa. Cyclonus smirked and rose up on his hind legs, drawing a keen from the submissive dragon. He settled over Tailgate, his massive spike spressing against the folds. With a growl, he slowly pressed inside, Tailgate wailing as the ridged spike stretched his valve to the max. Ridges bumped and rubbed against sensitive nodes. Then with a roar, Cyclonus slammed inside, bottoming out with a wet squelch. Tailgate screeched as his first overload crashed over him, lubricant squirting out violently. Cyclonus rumbled soothingly before drawing his spike out, making Tailgate mewl and trill as his over-sensitive nodes and walls were rubbed by the massive spike.

"Tailgate..." Without warning, Clyclonus slammed back in, ripping out cries for more as he pounded the tight valve. "Cy-Cyclonus!! U-unghhhh!" Tailgate warbled, his blue vizor darkly tinted as he ventialtes hard and heavy, fans whirring loudly. "Ugh....so tight, my little one.." He rumbles deeply into an audial fin, nipping at the tip. He pulled three more overloads from his smaller mate before overloading himself. Transfluid burst from his spike, filling Tailgate's gestational chamber and then his valve, squirting out as the valve overflowed. He growled and raised Tailgate's hips until his valve was facing the open sky and continued pumping hot transfluid in his mate till a bulge distended his stomach. He reached down with a paw, snapping off a smooth, spike-shaped crystal just smaller than his spike. Pulling out of the filled valve, he swiftly slipped the crystal inside, keeping his transfluid sealed inside. With two similar grunts, the two dragons collapsed. Cyclonus spooned against Tailgate, draping a large wing over him before both fell into recharge.


End file.
